1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pet grooming devices and more particularly to ion generators.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art that ion generators can produce flow of an ionizable fluid media, such as air, without the aid of moving parts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,394, issued to Thomas Townsend Brown on Jan. 23, 1962, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,550, issued to Thomas Townsend Brown on Aug. 16, 1960 disclose that when suitable voltages are applied to electrodes the medium such as air is caused to move with respect to the electrodes. Another example of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,801, issued to Lee on Dec. 6, 1988, which describes electro-kinetic transducers for applications including loudspeakers, and ion generators.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,637, issued to Weinberg on Mar. 28, 2000 describes a corona discharge device for destruction of airborne microbes, chemical toxins, and allergens. A miniature air purifier applies a high voltage to an emitter electrode located about ¼-inch from an 80% open mesh metallic grid held at ground potential. A corona discharge surrounds the emitter point and produces ionized air as well as destroying pathogens and pollutants with ozone and direct electron impact decomposition. The grid attracts ionized air molecules, thereby creating a mass flow of purified air out of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,315, issued to Taylor on Jan. 6, 2004, describes an ion emitting brush for removing lint, hair, and the like from clothing. The ion emitting brush is used to brush away lint, hair, etc. from clothing and other material and also provides a measure of cleaning and/or conditioning as well for the material.
Common pet brushes are well known in the art. Since pets vary, pet brushes are specifically designed for the particular type of pet. For example, dog brushes are significantly different than a brush used for a cat and definitely different than a horse grooming brush. This is primarily due to the different textures and lengths of the coats on these animals. There have been attempts at improving basic pet brushes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,428, issued to Locke on Jan. 8, 2002, describes a vacuum pet brush for collecting debris loosened by a grooming brush or comb. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,090 issued to Larson on Sep. 28, 1999, which describes a device for removing dirt, loose hair, dander, etc. from household pets. An electrostatic generator is connected a high voltage capacitor. When a pet is brought in close proximity to its surface the electrostatic force pulls dirt and loose hairs off the pet.
These pet brushes may serve their purpose; however, they do not promote the destruction of microbes, chemical toxins, and allergens that may be present on a pet. House pets are in many environments during a typical day. They are typically outside the house in the yard and when there can pick up on their coats many substances that are undesirable. Then when let into a house they bring these substances with them. Other pets such as horses are never in a house; however, they need constant grooming as they are exposed to a barnyard type environment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for pet groomer that can be used with different pets and destroy microbes, chemical toxins, and allergens that a pet is exposed to on a daily basis.